Without Me
by hanah young
Summary: "ya, memang harus seperti itu. Kau harus bahagia walau tanpa ku"/kaihun-GS slight!taohun angst,sad gagal - -


Without me

**cast : sehun(GS) kai, and tao**

**ps : ini ff GS dan CRACK PAIR ya... tulisan yang dicetak tebal miring itu flashback :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai tersenyum memandang gadis didepannya yaitu sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Mereka berada di meja pojok café yang dekat dengan kaca. Bias matahari yang menerpa wajah manis sehun yang dibingkai oleh rambut hitam kelam sebahu itu menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi kai. Kai membelai wajah putih itu dan tidak mendapat respon yang begitu berarti dari sang empu.

Sehun melihat jam tangan coklat yang terpasang apik dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum lalu mulai berkemas hendak meninggalkan café. Ponsel sehun berdering tanda ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Dia menjawab panggilan di ponselnya dan berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang. Kai hanya melihatnya dengan senyuman.

"_**kai jangan mengganggu!"**_

"_**tidak. Tidak.. aku tidak mau" sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya membuat kai sang sahabat tertawa dan memberhentikan kegiatannya mencubit pipi berisi milik sehun.**_

"halo?"

'_kau sudah bersiap siap?'_

"ne, aku sedang berkemas"

'_kau dimana?'_

"aku di café" sehun tersenyum sambil memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas ransel dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

'_kau tidak makan kan? Kuharap tidak karena kita akan malam dan uhh.. aku lapar sekali~'_

"hahaha kau bisa saja" saat memegang ganggang pintu café itu, ia melihat kearah meja yang ditempatinya tadi. Ia ingin berlama disana tapi ia sedang ada janji. Ah dia melamun lagi.

'_sehun sehun? Halo kau masih disana?'_

"ah iya?"

'_aku akan menjemputmu, kau dimana?'_

"aku akan kesuatu tempat nanti. Jemput aku disana saja"

Sehun berjalan keluar café dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Cukup lama kai terdiam dibangkunya kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar café mengikuti sehun dari belakang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku jasnya disertai siulan kecil dari bibirnya.

"sudahku bilang. Kau cantik jika selalu senyum" gumam kai ketika ia mengetahui sehun tersenyum kepada beberapa pejalan kaki. Jaraknya dengan sehun hanya kira kira tiga meter sekarang. Kai baru sadar jika sehun berjalan menuju taman yang lumayan sering mereka kunjungi. Kai tidak ikut duduk dibangku taman besama sehun. Ia lebih memilih berada di lampu taman yang lumayan dekat dengan bangku taman.

"_**yaaa! Kembalikan ice cream ku kai!" kai memeletkan lidahnya. Sehun mendengus "menyebalkan!" sehun memeluk lututnya dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya kesal. Tidak tega juga rasanya mengerjai sehun seperti ini. Kai merangkak diatas rerumputan mendekati sehun lalu duduk disamping gadis manis itu.**_

"_**hei?" tidak ada jawaban.**_

"_**yak oh sehun?!" masih tidak ada jawaban. Kai menggaruk kepalanya bingung lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam satu cup ice cream kearah depan sehun.**_

"_**nih. Maaf.." tiba tiba gelak tawa keluar dari mulut sehun membuat kai memasang wajah bodohnya.**_

"_**ahahahah ternyata kau bisa minta maaf juga! Hahaha"**_

"_**ya!" sehun mencium bibir kai.**_

"_**saranghae kai"**_

"_**ne..nado saranghae chagiya.."**_

"pemandangannya… tidak ada yang berubah" kata sehun. Kai bersandar pada lampu taman itu dan berkata "ya tidak ada yang berubah" sehun tersenyum miris.

"hanya saja.." mata sehun mulai berkaca kaca ia menggeleng kuat lalu melangkah lagi menjauh dari taman diikuti kai yang tetap berjalan dengan jarak yang sama. Namun akhirnya kai mempercepat langkahnya berjalan disamping sehun walaupun di sebrang jalan gadis itu. Hari semakin sore tapi sehun belum juga sampai ditempat yang ia ingin kunjungi. Kai mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya, ia tahu jalan ini.

Sampai. Wajah sehun berseri ketika sampai di sebuah rumah pohon yang terlihat telah dibuat lama berada tepat didepan matanya. Kai sudah berada di samping tangga rumah pohon itu. Ia terkekeh pelan ketika melihat ukiran dengan tulisan hangul yang kurang rapi bertuliskan 'kai sehun for ever' dan ia mencoba merabanya.

"_**sehun kamu sedang ngapain?" Tanya seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar dua belas tahun yang bernama kai kepada anak perempuan sebayanya berkucir dua yang tak lain adalah sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil "aku lagi menulis nama kita berdua kai.. biar orang orang tau kalau kita yang punya pohon ini" kai tersenyum "kalau gitu aku bantu ya?"**_

"kukira seseorang akan menebang pohon ini" kata kai.

Pandangan matanya teralihkan oleh sehun yang kini telah menaiki tangga ke tiga dari lima buah tangga di rumah pohon itu. Kai menaiki tangga pertama, tangga kedua dan sampai akhirnya ia dapat melihat sehun yang sedang duduk sambil menangis dalam diam tanpa isakan memegang secarik kertas yang kusam.

"kau jahat" sehun mengelap air matanya yang jatuh namun sia sia, karena tetesan air mata berikutnya kembali membasahi pipinya membuat kai membeku.

"kau bodoh!" setetes air mata sehun mengenai kertas kusam itu.

"_**keadaan sehun-ssi cukup parah. Sehun-ssi membutuhkan donor segera mungkin jika tidak.." Ny. Oh menangis didalam pelukan sang suami dan kai menangis dalam diam. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari rumah sakit dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Berkali kalia ia menabrak suster atau pun pasien yang lewat hingga akhirnya ia sampai ditempat dimana ia memakirkan mobilnya. Kai menjalankan mobilnya ke suatu tempat yaitu.. rumah pohon. Setelah berada didalamnya ia mengambil sebuah buku yang sengaja ia dan sehun tinggalkan ditempat ini. Ia merobek selembar kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. Setelahnya ia meninggalkan tempat itu kembali mengendarai mobilnya.**_

_**Utuk beberapa saat kai ragu ketika akan menginjak pedal gas itu. Tapi, tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menginjak pedal gas itu sekuat mungkin membuat mobilnya beberapa kali terguling guling.**_

_**BRAK BRAK BRAK**_

_**Wajah tampan kai kini penuh darah tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali sebelum akhirnya mata itu tertutup selamanya kai berusaha mengatakan.**_

"_**sehun-ah saranghae"**_

Sehun mengambil sebuah pena yang berada didalam ranselnya dan menuliskan beberapa kata kata di bawah bagian kertas yang masih kosong. Kai berjalan kearah sehun. Ia mencoba memeluk gadisnya namun tidak bisa. Ia berharap sehun mengetahuinya disini tapi.. tidak bisa.

TIIT TIIT

Suara klakson mobil membuat sehun sadar waktu. Sehun merapikan dirinya dan mencoba tersenyum. Ia menembus tubuh kai dan berjalan keluar. Kai melihat sehun dengan seorang namja tampan yang ia ketahui bernama huang zi tao dari atas rumah pohon.

"kenapa kau senang berada disini?" sehun tersenyum ketika ditanya lagi seperti itu oleh tao, tunangannya.

"kau tau alasannya" tao merangkul tunangannya dengan senyuman juga.

"dia pasti sangat mencintaimu" sehun mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam mobil tao. Tao tersenyum kearah rumah pohon sambil mengadah kan kepala tentunya.

"terimakasih kai."

"ya, memang harus seperti itu. Kau harus bahagia walau tanpa ku" Kai melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil tao yang sudah menjauh. Tubuhnya makin lama makin transparan. Memang sudah saatnya ia meninggalkan sehun dengan tao untuk bahagia. Saat ia hendak pergi ia membaca suratnya yang ternyata dibalas sehun. Setelahnya ia kembali melangkah pergi menjauh dengan senyuman untuk selamanya.

_Hai kim sehun?! Temanku, sahabatku juga kekasihku haha :D_

_Sehun.. kuharap kau akan selamat._

_Ini mungkin akan menjadi surat terakhirku,_

_Karena aku akan pergi jauh sekali dan akan melihatmu dari atas sana.._

_Tapi bisakan aku meminta beberapa hal?_

_Eum.. aku hanya ingin ketika aku melihatmu disana.._

_Bisakah kau tersenyum? Ah tidak, kau harus tersenyum._

_Ketika tanpaku.. kau harus menjadi perempuan yang anggun ya!_

_Rajin rajinlah memakai dress! Kau selalu saja memakai kemeja atau kaus dengan jeans!_

_Sekali kali kau harus terlihat lebih cantik._

_Dan ah.. kau harus mencari namja yang lebih tampan dari ku ya.._

_Jangan sampai kau hanya menangisiku dan menjadi perawan tua karena cinta mati padaku.._

_Hahahah.. _

_Jika nanti kau punya anak.. kau harus memperkenalkanku dengan mereka!_

_Katakan bahwa aku adalah pahlawan hidupmu :p_

_sehun.. aku akan selalu bersamamu.. tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus bahagia_

_Karena ketika kau bahagia.. kau akan seribu kali lebih cantik_

_Dan nanti diatas sana aku dengan bangga akan mengatakan_

'_lihat! Dia kekasihku' haha :D_

_Sehun-ah.. saranghae~_

_- kim jong in_

_Ya! Bodoh! Apa ini yang kau namakan surat terakhir?_

_Ini sangat berbanding jauh dengan yang ada didrama!_

_Dan lagi ini panjang sekali._

_Aku telah mendapatkan namja yang lebih tampan darimu tau! _

_Kau jahat! Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja? Aku selalu bahagia sekarang, bagaimana tanggapan teman temanmu disana eoh?_

_Ish, aku ingin membalas surat ini selembut mungkin tapi suratmu menyebalkan!_

_Huh.. kau tau? Sudah tiga tahun tanpamu rasanya.. aku hampa_

_Awalnya tawaku hilang, senyumanku hilang._

_Tapi setelah bibi shin menemukan suratmu ini aku berusaha_

_Dan selama tiga tahun itu.. akhirnya aku bisa membalas surat menyebalkanmu ini._

_Apa kau tau lagi? aku tersenyum tapi rasanya aku tidak._

_Aku bahagia tapi rasanya tidak._

_Dan tadi.. apa kau berada didekatku seharian ini?_

_Aku bisa merasakanmu. Kau menghantuiku ya?_

_Kalau iya.. kau memang hantu yang menyebalkan_

_Kuharap.. kau tetap mencintaiku hingga sekarang._

_Kau lihat kan? Tadi aku mengenakan dress seperti keinginanmu._

_Dan hei. Aku kim sehun? -_-_

_Nado, nado saranghae kim jong in! neomu neoumu neomu saranghae!_

_Dan aku tidak akan menjadi perawan tua!_

_-oh sehun_

A/N : -_- cerita gaje apaan lagi ini? :3 hehehe rencananya ini mau dibuat semacam sad ending gitu atau gimana~ tapi jadinya begini~ gak nyentuh gitu rasanya. Jika ada reader yang srek(?) gitu sama nih cerita gaje bin abal.. waduh saya kagum sekaleee :D

Oh ya cerita ini .. request reader..

Makasih buat yang NANTI review.. xixixixi aku cinta kalian reader, follower, favoriter(?) :* muaaach*plak


End file.
